


Communion

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Priest, church, communion, macroives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father MacAvoy finds himself in a moment of weakness. As a woman approaches him to take communion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

Communion....

"Hierophant please leave!" Father MacAvoy said as stern as he could. Staring at the younger woman who'd been following him all the way since the incident at the church.

"I've been saying I was sorry for hours Joseph, will ya' just let it go!?" 

\--------------------------------------

Joseph couldn't understand how she could be angry at him. He was doing his job as he did every Sunday....

Mass was held in the lightest of manners that day. While communion was given as it was each time. The priest stood at the center of the church. His deacon to one side and an altar boy on the other.

Each member of the parish would come up to MacAvoy. Taking the _blood_ and the _body_ as they did each time. Only to his surprise a woman who'd never approached him came up to the priest. His heart sank in his chest as the young woman stopped before him. 

Her hands clasped together in prayer as her head staid low. A sick feeling flushed over the clergyman. Even has he kept his composure. Giving prayer to the woman as her eyes rose to meet his.

"T-the body of our Lord Jesus Christ..." MacAvoy spoke as he stumbled at first. His eyes focused on the woman before him. A harlot like smile spreading over the woman's painted red lips. Her soft blue eyes staying in the priest's. As her blonde curls framed her face. 

_Hiero, what are you doing here..._

Joseph thought knowing they'd both spoken about her coming to mass. It was dangerous enough outside of the church. Now she was there before his flock. Her tight white shirt clinging to her. Top buttons undone to show herself even with her red cardigan worn over.

_You promised you'd stay away..._

He thought again before he turned to the altar boy. Taking from the boy a cracker off the tray he held. Just as he turned back to the woman. A faint flush coming over him as he eye'd her up and down.

Her short skirt gave little to her being decent in the house of the lord. She was easily notable in the fishnet stockings. With her high heels attempting to bring her to eye level. Only to leave her just under with her arse more in focus.

Father MacAvoy had a hard time bringing his hand forward. Hierophant leaned towards Joseph. Her cleavage coming into better view. As he laid the cracker gently onto her tongue.

His heart skipping a beat as he realized the view. So easily remembered from nights before. A light sweat showed on the priest face before it had occurred. Hiero leaned in more and took hold of Joseph's thumb. Sucking on his finger in one quick moment. As she moaned load enough to put the whole room in shock. 

"Mmm.." Hiero murmured as she stood straight and smiled up at Joseph. "So holy you just wan to eat'em up." She said before her smile turned into a haunting giggle. 

The deacon began jabbing the priest in his side. Seeing the man standing there in blinding reality.

That the woman had actually done something so 'real' before his parish. Before the people that he had to lead. "I-I..." Father MacAvoy tried to speak but it was already too late. People were talking and murmuring towards one another. As Hiero just turned and began to leave the room. Leaving the church as if nothing had happen. 

"Father?" The boy to his right spoke before her turned his eyes to him.

"Y-yes?" Joseph asked him.

"She was hot.." He said in the most upsetting of ways in that moment.

"Yeah.." MacAvoy agreed before he turned to the his deacon. Taking the cup that held the 'blood of Christ'. Downing the item in an instant before he began away from them. Leaving the room to head on towards the back of the church. As he was ending the day then. 

\--------------------------------------------

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole congregation Hiero. What am I to do when I see those people again?" The priest asked sharply as he found himself laying naked on a bed.

"Don't know, we could always kill'em..." Hierophant spoke so intensely with a genuine smile to her.

"You can't kill everyone Hiero.." Another voice spoke coming into the bedroom the priest and the woman were in.

"Ives.." Hierophant jumped up out of the bed and ran to the other man. Completely nude before the man as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ives you missed it, I went to church today. Put a real fear in those sinners." She said so proud of herself.

Joseph sat up and stared over at his twin. The moments of jealousy were still there. Watching as the woman pressed up against the other so easily. Just as she had moments before with him.

"Something wrong?" Ives asked catching the stare the priest gave. "Something you need 'lil' priest?" 

MavAvoy frowned and turned his eyes down to the bed. "Just keep Hiero away from the church.." He answered a bit cold. As Hierophant frowned becoming teary eyed in that moment.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" She shouted hugging onto Ives. "I'll never go there again." Hiero sobbed as she berried her head against Ives.

A dark glare came to the Wendigo's features, directing the stare onto the priest. "Shhh, easy now lamb. Don't let the drunkard get to you.." He spoke before lifting the woman up into his arms. "Let me take care of you sweetheart." 

Joseph listen and watched as Ives took Hiero. Leaving him there alone in his room. A look of guilt and shame on his face. Seeing what he had caused and knowing how she was being comforted. By the man who'd held her heart the longest.


End file.
